What It All Comes Down To
by Gangsta Videl
Summary: Bakura and Téa talk one night, about the present and the what the future may hold... Oneshot. .


What It All Comes Down To  
  
A/N: Oh Lawsey, Lawsey, Lawsey... x_x First published Yu-Gi-Oh! fic, so no eating of my soul is allowed until the next one! XD  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters... vv But if I did, this couple would be more canon. And less evil.... ¬¬ And... less inspired by sweatdrops. o.o;;;  
  
Notes: I call him 'Bakura' for the most part, since I'm using dub names. And look---I even accented Téa's 'e'! Where's my cookie, &#*$ it?  
  
********  
  
It was another dark night in Domino---all of Japan, really. And---just like any other night---a duo of teenagers stood at the river's edge, gazing at the lights reflecting off the water's surface.  
  
But these were no ordinary teenagers---oh, no. They were the reincarnates of some of the greatest Ancient Egyptians that had ever walked this earth.  
  
The boy---a sight to see, really, with his dark eyes and pale hair---turned to face the girl, the smallest of smiles on his face. She, in turn, looked back over at him with a smile. Her brown hair swayed back and forth in front of her bright blue eyes before she finally reached up and pushed the stray strands into place.  
  
"We've been through a lot lately, haven't we?" she said at last, looking back over the water. "Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, and everything... "  
  
"We've really come quite a ways, Téa," the boy agreed. "I never imagined I'd end up here, of all places, and for so long a time, too."  
  
"I never imagined it either, Bakura," she replied softly, and the silence resumed.  
  
It was true that they hadn't really known each other for that long, but the experiences they'd shared in such a short time more than made up for that fact. In truth, neither one of them knew which had really made the 'first moves', if either. It had always seemed so mutual within their group--- both Yugis, Joey and Tristan, and then the two of them. Splitting up like that, there was never any question of who went with who.  
  
So was it any wonder they'd eventually ended up here? Alone? Together?  
  
Hadn't someone once said that 'silence was golden'? Téa had never really seen the point in a 'golden' silence, though that may have been her femininity showing through. Silence was best during an exam, not for any extended period of time, and most certainly not with a friend.  
  
So why was she so quiet now?  
  
Téa longed to be able to say something, anything, to get rid of the quiet. But she didn't mind it so much right now, it seemed, and that was odd. Then again, so was her life... but why was it, that she couldn't talk today?  
  
It wasn't the view---the lights were beautiful, even moreso because she could see them twice, in the sky and in the water. Truly lovely, really.  
  
It wasn't the time---night was the best time for this---well, the only time, really.  
  
It wasn't her company---oh, no, of course not! With everything she'd been through with Bakura already, there was no way she was holding anything back now!  
  
So what was it?  
  
"It certainly is beautiful tonight, isn't it?" Bakura asked suddenly, and the brunette spun around quickly to answer him with a cheerful: "Yes, it is!" The boy smiled at her sweetly, and looked away, and Téa once again found herself in the silence.  
  
"Bakura, there's something I wanted to ask you," she said suddenly, and the boy turned to face her, a pleasent smile on his face.  
  
"All right, go on," he said, cocking his head to one side e'er so slightly. "I'm listening."  
  
Téa nodded, glancing down at her feet before saying, in a rather hushed voice: "What are you going to do now?"  
  
"I'm afraid I don't quite know what you mean," he answered, more than just a little confused at the question. She wasn't saying... ?  
  
"Like, in life---in the future!" she replied cheerfully, and Ryou sighed with relief. For a moment there, he'd actually thought she was talking about him getting a girlfriend---a girlfriend who wasn't 'that special someone', as it were.  
  
"I want to dance," she said, figuring that if she went first, than he'd have to comply. It made some sense, and the intrigued look on his face gave her more incentive to continue.  
  
"It's what I've always wanted to do," she continued, "and I know I can make it if I try."  
  
"You'll make it, don't you worry about that! I'm sure you'll be the greatest dancer ever to get on stage, Téa."  
  
The girl smiled. "Thanks, Bakura. What about you, though? What do you want to do with your life?"  
  
The teen boy shrugged, reaching up with one hand to touch the Millennium item he wore about his neck gingerly.  
  
"You know," he said softly, "I guess I haven't thought about it that much." His face was much more downcast, and Téa noticed.  
  
"Don't worry," she replied happily, grasping onto his arm and giving it a squeeze. "Whatever you decide to do, you'll be great at it, and we'll all back you up!"  
  
Bakura raised an eyebrow and gently covered Téa's hand with one of his own. "'All'?"  
  
"You know," she answered, smiling. "Yugi, and Joey, and Tristan---and me." Téa blushed slightly, glancing up at the boy with her very bright eyes. "I'll always stand by you, Bakura."  
  
"And I you," he replied softly. The two teens smiled at each other again, glad for the peace and tranquility that found them here this night. Glad for the river, too, and the beautiful lights of the city, and---most of all- --each other.  
  
There was no cheering crowd or fireworks blasting in the distance when Bakura leaned forward and kissed Téa. No flashing lights or confetti, either, but that only made it better. So much simpler... purer... and much more intimate.  
  
So... maybe the future wasn't so clear right now. But the present was.  
  
And if Bakura could stay in this moment... with Téa... for a lot longer... Then that was all it'd take for him to be happy.  
  
Téa had to be the one to pull away, and smile at him, and he returned the guesture gladly.  
  
The future was still aways off yet.  
  
Best to make do with the present and kiss every moment as long you can, afterall.... And that's what Téa planned to do. With Bakura, of course. And her friends, too.  
  
For as long as possible.  
  
********  
  
A/N: Hmm.... I wonder why Shonen Jump says her name is spelled "Têa"? Ah well.  
  
Very short, eh? ^^;; Ah well. Nice and personal, doncha think? At least... my sister does. Because, you know, me an' her are both banner- waving fans of this pairing. Whahahaha, and they're also so close on Pegasus' island... ! XD XD  
  
---Gangsta Videl  
  
******** 


End file.
